


"Training"

by BloodBagguettesBlood



Series: Klance "Training" Series [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 02:35:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13354689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodBagguettesBlood/pseuds/BloodBagguettesBlood
Summary: Lance is having trouble keeping up with his training, so Keith decides to show him  how fun training could be for the both of them.





	"Training"

“Lance, this isn't up for debate.” Shiro has slowly been getting tired of dealing with Lance's adamant avoidance of training. “Nobody here thinks it's fun, but we all have to make sure we're at 100% to defeat Zarkon.”

“Look, I just think that every once in a while we could just relax. Just chill out for a while, y'know?”

“You know who doesn't know? Zarkon. He's not going to relax while we all wait for you to feel like training!”

The team hadn't seen Shiro upset before. Not like this anyway, not at another paladin. Keith put a hand on Shiro’s shoulder.

“Hey,” he said, almost playfully, “watch this.”

Keith stepped in front of Shiro, pretending to not know what was going on. “Hey guys. Me and, uh, Hunk were just on the training deck.”

“We were?” Hunk said. Keith shot him a knowing look, gesturing to Lance. “Oh, yeah! I thought you said… painting… deck.”

Keith moved towards Lance. “Yeah, I just set a new record for the fastest victory in a one-on-one sparring match. You should've seen it, Lance. Hunk went down like a ton of bricks.”

“Yeah, it was- it was embarrassing really.” Keith gave Hunk a thumbs up behind his back.

“Wait really?” Lance said, nearly standing up from his seat. “How fast was it?”

“I don't remember.” Keith was trying his best to sell it. “I mean, I've been setting so many records over there. It's getting hard to keep track.”

Lance tossed Keith's helmet into his chest as he walked past him. “Let's go, Mullet.” Lance marched off to suit up. Keith put the helmet on and followed. He gave Hunk a high five as he walked by.

“Wow.” Shiro said. “That… wow.”

 

“Computer, set up a sparring match.” Lance shouted as he warmed up on the training floor. “Make sure that timer’s on too.”

Keith walked into the room and shut the door behind him. “You seem excited all of a sudden.”

“Beating Zarkon is one thing. Beating you, now that's a challenge.”

“I sure do love a challenge.” Keith meant to say that as a way to tease Lance. He did, just not in the way he expected to.

“Uh...y-yeah, let's just get this over with.” Lance said, shifting in his armor. “I got a date with a 10,000 year old sofa.” Lance drew his bayard and aimed it at Keith.

“Nope, no bayards. You need practice in hand-to-hand fighting.”

“Come on, I- you know what, fine!” Lance put his bayard away. “I didn't need it anyway.”

“Prepare for sparring match.” The speakers came on over the training for. “In three… two… one.”

Lance made the first move, going for a kick. Keith caught it, however, and used Lance's momentum to throw him to the floor and pin him down in one smooth motion.

“New record set by Paladin Keith.” the computer announced.

“No, that didn't count. That was practice.”

“This whole thing is practice.” Keith said, helping Lance to his feet.

“We'll now that I know what I'm doing, let's go again.”

Keith responded with a smirk. “Computer, reset.”

“Acknowledged. Prepare for sparring match.”

“Ready to go down, pretty boy?” Lance asked, full of confidence.

“In three…two…”

“You first beautiful.” Keith said, mocking him.

“... one.”

This time, Keith started it off. He wanted to go easy on Lance, giving him a series of punches that he knew he could block. Lance swiped Keith's hands aside and landed a quick hit, knocking off Keith's helmet.

“Yeah, how you like me now?” Lance shouted.

Keith came back at him hard. He decided that Lance was asking for it. He never had a chance to react before Keith's fists were all over him. Lance was thankful now that they weren't using their bayards. 

Keith threw one last punch to take Lance's helmet off. Then he grabbed him by the front if his chestpiece and swept his feet out from under him. Keith ended up on top of Lance, pinning him down by his chest. They were both breathing heavily and covered in sweat. They could both feel the heat coming off of the other. 

Keith saw something in Lance's eyes. He thought it was fear at first. Keith soon became enthralled by those beautiful, dark blue eyes. Like looking at an entire galaxy at once. He didn't even notice at first that he was inching his face closer to Lance's.

Unbeknownst to Keith, Lance had been dreaming of this moment since they were both back at the Garrison. Feeling Keith's hand brushing through his hair, bringing their faces closer together. They both closed their eyes.

When their lips met, Keith heard Lance let out a quiet groan. Lance was running his hands around Keith's waist and under his armor, to which Keith hummed in approval. They pulled away from each other hesitantly. They both felt right, like this was where they wanted to be forever.

Before they could get back to it though, Coran came on the castle’s loudspeaker.

“Lance, if you could please come move your lion out of the way of the landing bay and into its designated position, please and thank you.”

Lance let his head fall back to the floor with a sigh.

“You should go get that.” Keith said.

“Just when I was starting to enjoy this training stuff.”

As the two paladins climbed off of each other, they both savored the moment and held each other's gaze as they both walked off the training floor.

“Do you think they noticed?” Hunk asked as he looked through the window from the observation room.

“I think they were occupied.” Shiro said. “Very… occupied.”

“I'm gonna tell them.” Pidge said as she calmly walked through the door.

“You will not!” Shiro said in a stern tone, following her out.

“Is that how training works on Earth?” Allura asked with a giggle.

“Not as often as we might like.”


End file.
